User blog:Boy-Yo/I have theories about OK K.O.
This has been on my mind since Let's Take A Moment, when I was thinking about what was up with Carol and the earpiece, who she is talking to and such. I had one feeling with her that might make her seem not so good. I might say what it is here. But I was then thinking about the idea of K.O.'s father. If it ain't Gar or Laserblast, who is it? But then I thought of something that might make sense. We don't know for certain, but Carol might have kept Laserblast's lollipop. She might have felt so hurt that she decided to look into any way to bring him back. Maybe she first went to P.O.I.N.T., and they could have turned her away, or maybe they decided to tell her about someone else who could help. Enter Venomous, who may or may not be related to Laserblast, but we don't know fully yet. Carol begs him to bring Laserblast back, and gives him the lollipop to help, and maybe because he has a similar attraction to her like Laserblast may have had, he agrees. He begins to make the cloning process, using what is apparently left of Laserblast's DNA, but has his own nefarious goals, hoping to create some sort of super weapon. Fink was the prototype, as she is able tap into her Turbo powers, but not full time. Venomous wanted to have a full time Turbo creation, but did not count on Carol's DNA getting in there too, maybe a hair or a tear. And this is how K.O. is born. Considering that he appeared to recognize K.O. that one time, Venomous either recognized the kid, or the traits of his mother. And let's not forget that, again, Fink appears to be the only other character to access the Turbo form. So yes, I am saying K.O. was not born naturally. I believe he is a clone of Carol and Laserblast created by Venomous. Now how did he not become a minion, you may ask? I think Carol realized she's is taking something too far, and stops the experiment from seeing its full potential. Maybe Carol even thought for a second to get rid of K.O. entirely, but she saw the innocence and purity inside him, so she could not bring herself to let him go, and then treated him like her legitimate son. Now as for Laserblast, let's say for the sake of argument that he and Shadowy Figure are the same person. He is, possibly, Venomous' brother. So maybe Laserblast had evil in him all along, which was boxed into the image of being a "hero". He felt he was under strict pressure, and could not take being a do-gooder anymore, so he went the opposite direction. I think he knew about the experiment and wanted a protégé to help him carry out his dastardly deeds. As powerful as he is, Laserblast can't just rule/destroy the world on his own. He needs help, and K.O., in his Turbo form, is just the thing he needs. I can see it as being a mirror of himself too. Not just in the cloned DNA aspect, but the idea of a villain trying to break out of the shell of the hero. And since I brought up the earpiece, here's the thing I was thinking about. I think Carol still has a connection with P.O.I.N.T., but not working for them the same way. I think she knows the potential that K.O. has, and hopes to control it one day, and once she helps K.O. control that power, she'll send him to P.O.I.N.T. Academy. This almost doesn't sit right with me, because if I am right, then she may sending him to achieve the dream she cannot do anymore. I think she felt too hurt to return to P.O.I.N.T., but K.O. seemed like the opportunity to get back in. Basically what I'm saying is that she hopes to live her dream through her child. It's kind of like Mr. Incredible/Bob from The Incredibles. He wants Dash to play sports, but Elastigirl knows that because of heroes being illegal, there could be dire consequences in doing that. It sounds like what Bob is doing is good at first, but he is a hero who cannot do hero work anymore due to banning of superheroes, and he yearns to have those days back. It could be seen that he may feel some of that glory again if his son is able to do something close to what he would have wanted. I feel it is the same thing with Carol. She cannot simply go back to the life she had, but she has hopes that her son can do it for her. And if you believe that sounds a little wrong, then you might ask "Why would P.O.I.N.T. accept this?" Well, this one is a little harder to make a... "point" of *ahem*, but I don't think P.O.I.N.T. is what it once was anymore. For example, in You Have To Care, we see that Elodie takes advantage of Enid's kindness in order to win the tournament and get into P.O.I.N.T. Prep, and had since then treated her position there like she was a celebrity rather than a superhero. Insecurities or not, this personality does not seem to be what P.O.I.N.T. initially represented. The P.O.I.N.T. Carol was initially part of didn't seem like a place where anyone would brag about how "I'm better than you," the team seemed to originally treat each other like equals. Then in Villain's Night Out, the Headquarters' reaction to Boxman's missile attack, while understandable, seems a bit... excessive. Like the missiles did nothing, and they shot back with the most powerful attack possible. It almost feels like the building would react the same way if a mosquito just happened to land on it. Not to mention that the HQ is now located on an island cut-off from everything else as opposed to when it originally was in the middle of a city, and now it almost seems menacing... in a bad way. I think the reason P.O.I.N.T. does not seem like P.O.I.N.T. anymore is because Sandwich Incident hit them harder than they realize. After Greyman lost his powers and Laserblast (presumably) died, P.O.I.N.T. became more jaded and fearful. They are probably not the pure heroes that Carol once wished to become anymore. They now want to remain on top in the hopes of not being destroyed, losing their humanity in the process. That's why they might accept Elodie even if she acts vain because she might be a powerful hero, and power is all they look for now. That's why the lasers seem like an overreaction, because they became the type who would destroy first, ask questions later. That's why they would accept Carol's offer even if the intentions might not be entirely pure, because they do not want another tragedy like the Sandiwch Incident to happen again. So, those are what I am taking away right now. Agree? Disagree? I would love to read what you guys think. Category:Blog posts